Conventionally, a susceptor used to manufacture SiC semiconductors is well known. For example, a susceptor disclosed by Patent Document 1 mentioned below is known. The susceptor disclosed by this document is a carbon composite material composed of a carbon base material and a coating film made of tantalum carbide (hereinafter, referred to as “TaC”) formed on the surface of the carbon base material. According to an analysis made by subjecting crystals forming the TaC-made film to X-ray diffraction, the carbon composite material is characterized in that the peak intensity ratio (i.e., I(200)/I(111)) of a peak corresponding to a (200) plane to a peak corresponding to a (111) plane is 0.2 to 0.5, or the peak intensity ratio (i.e., I(111)/I(200)) of a peak corresponding to a (111) plane to a peak corresponding to a (200) plane is 0.2 to 0.5.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-84057